The Crow's Wings Epilogue of Relena and Heero
by Asheleigh Beaumonte
Summary: Ahh, the sweet taste of love...CRUSHED yet once more. Relena and Heero's POV, kinda sad. It's pure romance, beware! And pure sap, too.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  


**HEERO**

She looked at me, happiness in her eyes, though her haircut and new sense of strength pierced through me.

I stared at Relena; something had changed from within her, something had grown and altered inside of her very being that she didn't _seem_ like the Relena I knew.

We were at the hangar. Mireka and Quatre were typing certain things on the computer, probably trying to figure out the technology. Trowa and Wufei were with them.

And Duo was conveniently hanging around Relena and I.

"Relena, that was extremely _stupid_ of you," I uttered softly, cold and sharp as a kitchen knife. "Going out and agreeing to become a spy for Trowa. I thought you had more sense."

"Heero, I am not a child," she said, seeming afraid, yet at the same time she had an annoyed defiance that rang out with her voice. "I did it to save you."

"To save me? I didn't need any saving. I was perfectly fine."

"Hey, uh, she saved my life," Duo added in a little nervously. I cut him a freezing glare, and he stepped back and away.

"You could've gotten killed!" I raged, deciding whether or not I should shake her shoulders.

Better not. I wanted to avoid touching her at all costs at a moment like this.

And even as I was ragging her about it, a part of me, an inner side of me that hardly ever came out beamed at her.

_I'm impressed,_ that part thought. _And proud that she would do that for me._

"Heero, I might have gotten killed," she said with a new kind of urge, "but I would gladly have died. For you."

_Don't say that,_ my mind screamed. _Don't say that to me! There's still a chance that you might...as long as I'm alive._

I shook my head in disbelief. "Are you really that dense? Couldn't you see that it wouldn't have been the same way if the roles were reversed?"

"I'm not so sure of that," Duo muttered, but my ears wouldn't hear them anymore. My hear was beating too loudly in my ears for me to focus on anything but Relena.

_I don't want you to get too close!_ I yelled at her from within. _I don't want you to because if you do, you'll become a target. And if you die..._

I continued to stare at her grimly, but inside, I was aching.

_If you die...I would die._

**RELENA**

I listened to him as he hurled those brutal, harsh words at me.

_Dense. Stupid. The roles reversed._

Didn't he care about me? Didn't he love me enough to accept my love for him? I trembled with the fact that he didn't care. That he didn't love me, not at all. He would not have saved me if my life had depended on it.

What a cruel joke this was.

_Heero, I love you,_ I thought miserably as I stared at his cold, angry features. I felt the tears sting, but not here. Not in front of everybody, not in front of him.

Oh, why couldn't I be as strong as Mireka?

I turned on my heel and ran for the door.

It was chilly outside, now that the adrenaline after the battle had worn off.

He was holding something back. Trying to tell me, through his eyes, that...

_What?_ I wondered as the tears fell form my lashes. They felt so weak, so undermining to me. _That he didn't love me?_

My heart ached, my soul throbbed, my very body shivered, but this time, I wasn't so sure if it was because of the cold.

I could see Duo now, comical, comedian Duo, pointing at the door and then crossing his arms. He would say, "Now, go and apologize, mister," and Heero would come out...

But that only happened in fairy tales.

The hero wounds the girl, and he asks for forgiveness, begging for her hand in marriage soon after that.

My life wa snot a fairy tale. And my hero...or should I say, my _Heero,_ would not do that.

_Why must our relationship be so complicated? Why must it be such a maze to Heero's heart? I could wander forever in this heartless labyrinth only to die before finding my destination._

I clutched my hands to my chest and leaned back against the wall.

_My love...how I ache for you to be with me,_ I cried. The tears wouldn't stop, they just kept coming, just kept sliding down my cheeks

But my knight in shining armor would not come. He would not be riding a silver white horse as pale as the orb of the moon. He would not take me in his arms and engulf me in passionate kisses. He would not whisk me away to some distant land, worlds away.

And I would never, in any means, reach the center of the labyrinth.

Sorry for all these cliffhangers, there's more, but with VB camp and swimming, plus ice-skating, there's totally no time! Stay tuned, though I make a point for all my stories to end happy!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^_^


	2. Default Chapter Title

**HEERO**

I clenched my jaw, saw Duo frowning, and shot him a cold glance. He shrugged and headed for Quatre and the others.

_Maybe I should take this risk,_ my mind urged. _Maybe...maybe it's time for me to finally accept this love._

I shook my head, trying to dismiss it. _A Gundam Pilot would consider love an obstacle he must destroy._

I glanced over at Mireka and Quatre. They'd gaze at each other from time to time, they'd make little shy smiles towards one another.

_And yet Quatre...could he really be braver than I? He's chosen to accept his feelings for the ex-enemy, even though he's afraid of what it would bring. He chose to accept it...for her sake._

I shut my eyes and turned to the door. I knew she was still there, leaning against the wall just outside, but my feet wouldn't budge, my legs refused to move, and I stood there like a statue.

_She's been everything to you! Your love, your life, and you keep denying her very existence..._

I sighed, my gaze locking on the door again. I picked one foot up, then the other and kept on going until I got to the door. I paused before exiting, then walked on out and turned to face Relena.

"What?" she asked softly, her eyes falling to the floor.

I craved to wipe her tears away, craved to just _touch_ her, touch her skin, touch her living, breathing being, but I knew if I did, I wouldn't stop there. There would be no turning back.

"Relena, what I said was wrong," I began strongly. "But not untrue. You knew that going would risk your life, but you went anyway. Why. Why did you go?"

_Don't tell me,_ my inner consciousness demanded. _I don't want to hear._

"I did it for you, Heero," she said. Her eyes took on a sort of sad look, and my hand lifted to her face. The tip of my finger brushed her cheek, and I shuddered from within.

She held my wrist to her, keeping my hand there, and when I tired to take it away, she wouldn't let me.

Our eyes locked, and there was a sensation for me of falling...but into what? Falling into a pit where I could never again see light? Or just the opposite?

"Heero, I went...because I love you. You must know that."

My soul stung, my breathing grew harsh as she put her hands behind my neck and slowly pulled me down to her. My heart pulsated, slow and deafeningly loud, in my head.

_Ba-dum...ba-dum...ba-dum..._

My heart rate didn't speed up, as I'd expected, but slowed down, as she got closer, far too close for my liking.

_Ba-dum......ba-dum......ba-dum......_

_Is this what love is?_ I thought through a hazy, desire-filled mind. _Is this...how it feels...us two...the world...gone..._

My thoughts wandered, and the only thing my world focused on was my heart.

Myself.

And this girl.

**RELENA**

I lowered his head down to me, rubbed his lips against mine. Agony, pure agony to tease him at such a time.

He pressed me against him, moving his lips against mine, making the kiss fuller, sweeter, and the world and its minions disappeared into a hazy, desiring mist that shrouded us two.

My stomach got fluttery, light, as he lost control and drew us deeper into recklessness.

"Oh, Heero," I murmured, my fingers wrapping around locks of brown hair. I pressed him closer to me.

"Relena," he mumbled, his eyes closed, his arms around me, rubbing my back. His hands were rummaging around on my back, snuggling their way inside my shirt. His lips touched my lips, my jaw, my neck, blessing me with such a sweet feeling that...

_This only happens in the movies,_ I thought. _This isn't supposed to be real. Is this really happening to me? I'm...falling deeper and deeper into love with this boy...maybe...I should stop..._

"Relena," I heard him exhale, the word trapped within the boundaries of a sigh.

_I love you,_ I repeated in my own head the words I should have uttered long ago. _I miss you. I want to be with you forever...there are absolutely no words that can...explain...my love..._

"Stop," he said, his voice thick. "Stop, oh...God, stop..."

He turned his head away, but I held him closer to me, not wanting it to stop. Not wanting this feeling to go away. Afraid that it would.

"Stop, Relena!" He pushed me back, turned away, and put a hand to his forehead. His back was turned to me. "I..."

He was breathing hard, and he shook violently.

"Heero, you're trembling," I whispered, and I reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "What...what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he said softly, shuddering. Then he shook his head. "No. I'm wrong. Everything is wrong. You're wrong."

His words stung on contact, and I took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Relena, I'm afraid," he said suddenly. He shook his head again, swallowed. "I'm afraid of this...this feeling. Whenever I see you, my...my _heart,_ it contracts, there's this smothering feeling I get...I'm afraid of it, Relena."

I stared at his heaving back, and a deep sorrow filled me.

"Heero, don't be afraid of it," I breathed. "I'm not. I'm trying to...accept it, I guess."

"That's just what the problem is!" He whipped around, and with an utter shock, I saw tears fall from his eyes. His expression was cold, angry, hard, and cruel, but his eyes were sad, tender, lost, and afraid. "It seems that you have more courage to accept it than...than I do."

"Oh, Heero..." My hand grasped his, and he cringed for a second, but then relaxed. "Heero, you're not alone. Do you honestly think you're the only one who's afraid of this? I'm _terrified_ of this, but I give it a chance...because I love you...so much, that it obliterates all fear. It makes me feel so safe knowing I'm in your arms, how could I be afraid of it?"

His eyes glimmered, and my hand came up to wipe his grieved tears. His hand held mine in place, and his eyes held such sadness that it pained me just to gaze into them.

His head came down, and his breath was warm against my skin.

"You are so brave, Relena," he whispered into my ear.

So. This was my life. Heero Yuy and I, kissing in the middle of a hallway.

It wasn't a fairy tale, but it was good enough for me. We would never be Quatre and Mireka, hopelessly head over heels for each other...but we would be us.

And I prayed, I longed, never to lose _us_ again, after we've worked so hard to achieve it.

In the misty realms of our passion, I thought I heard someone whispering. Was it, could it possibly be? Heero...

"I love you, Relena...oh, God, _I love you..._"

THE END...or is it?

***

Calla *in a low, announcer-like-voice*:

"Will Mireka ever get back her pet crow? Will Duo ever get a girlfriend? Will Relena's hair ever grow out? Will Heero ever stop wearing spandex? Will Lindy ever learn how to swim? Or will our heros (or Heeros) be sucked into a black hole and never heard of again??? Things to think about ^_~."

Me:

My first hopelessly passionate scene! Did it take your breath away? ^_^


End file.
